


The aftermathe

by honeycrown96



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, Love, Love Wins, M/M, Sad, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: This about how Isak and Even deal with Even's falling out after their time in the suite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was suppose to post another fic but based on current new scenes I decided to post up something related to the new scenes
> 
>  
> 
> This is set to the time after Sojna when met with Isak in the middle of the street to tell him that what he has with Even isn't true,  
> She leaves Isak teary in the middle of the street.

Isak was walking on his own back to his house, with the scenes of what happened replaying in his head, and the sound of Sonja’s voice kept creeping up to his mind and made 

 

him tear up even harder, as he fastened his pace on his way home.

 

As he got to the gate of his house he wipped his tears, before he walked to the door than he rushed through the door heading for his room, Eskild was seating on the sofa when 

 

he walked in , He said casually with a smile “ Isak how was your date night” Isak ran past and replied “ I don’t want to talk about it” than Eskild realized there was a bit of an 

 

intensity in his voice but didn’t want to question him while h he wasn’t in the mood , so he said “ok” and continued watching the program he was watching on TV.

 

Isak felt like the walk to his room was an eternity away when he finally got to his room he locked his door and lied on his bed facing the ceiling as tear escaped both his eyes he 

 

wasn’t making a sound but he was breathing very heavily and a bit harshly as the tears trickled on either sides of his face, than he smiled and said “He said He wanted to surprise 

 

me, and am pretty sure he was excited about it” than he shaked his head slowly and said (about Even) “The way he looked into my eyes was as if he could see into my soul “ he 

 

sighed a few times than he said “It must be love”

 

Than the smile faded and was replaced by a blanc expression and tears slowly trickling down his face.

 

Isak thought about Even

 

“When he looked at me I can feel the love he had for me “

 

“I told him once I needed to get rid of all the mentally ill people in my life”

 

“What if he was mentally unstable and he was scared I would push him away if I knew”

 

“Did I scare him off “

 

“Was he scared to let me know what he was going through”

 

Than Isak Sat up and wipped his face

 

“I wonder if he really wanted to marry me some day”

 

Than he smiled and took his phone and starred at the picture of him and Even on his phone

 

“I fought with myself to except who I’am cuz I loved u”

 

“Am not ready to let go of you”

 

“Am not ready to say good bye”

 

Than he stood up and went to wash his face and starred at his reflection in the mirrormoney from

 

“I wanna be there for you through the good days and the bad”

 

Than he breathed on the glass to create a fogginess and drew a heart and wrote “E” in it

 

“I don’t believe all this time we spent together is a lie”

 

He dried his face than he got a change of clothes than he opened his search engine to find all the police stations near by and he grabbed some money from his piggy bank, and 

 

took his bike and went to the first police station and asked for Even, the police man checked the register to see his name was there but it wasn’t, than he checked the second one 

 

too but he wasn’t there, Isak grew worried cuz he still didn’t find the police station where Even was detained, So as he approached the third police station, he dropped his bike 

 

carelessly at the side of the staion and ran in and asked If anyone named Even was detained the checked the registry and his name was there , Isak’s face lit up but he still had 

 

some worries and fear buried deep down, the police man there said “ Your lucky his up for bail’ so Isak emptied his pocket and brought out all the squeezed cash he had hurdled 

up in his pocket and said “ This is all I have can I bail him out with this I hope it can cover his bail “ , The policeman looked at the money than he looked at Isak , Isak said “ His my 

 

boyfriend” than the policeman saw the amount of worry laying heavily in Isak’s eyes than the policeman said “Keep your money” Isak became devastated with the feeling of defeat 

than the policeman said “ You can take your friend out on bail but next time it won’t be that easy” than Isak’s face lit up than the policeman said “If I was in your shoes I would 

want to be the one to bail my boyfriend out “ than Isak looked at the policeman gratefully, than he went inside to the cell area to get Even than he told him to sign some papers. 

 

Even looked at Isak with a bit of embarrassment at the pit of his tommy, he was disappointed in himself, He felt like this time its over between him and Isak, and he had no chance 

to fix things now that Isak knew he was not exactly the most mentally stable person, which saddened him because he didn’t want to loose him , He walked slowly towards where 

 

Isak was waiting, as he was approaching the younger guy, Isak stood up getting ready to leave, they walked out of the station in silence he wheeling his bike by his side as he was 

 

walking with Even on his other side 

 

Even stopped when they where half way away from the station, and fell to his knees and burst out in tears and covered his face,

 

He felt pain and anguish at the thought that his journey with Isak is over, 

 

he was sad that he couldn’t keep his secret away from Isak, 

 

Isak stopped when Isak stopped and watched as Even fell to his knees and he walked to him slowly, than he knelt down in front of his boyfriend, Even was crying and breathing 

 

heavily than Isak touched his back than he slowed down his breathing, than Isak began to rub is back slowly Even was still crying but he was getting queiter as Isak rubbed his 

 

back more, Than Even placed his palms on the ground and looked down. Like he was avoiding Isak’s eyes, than he said while he was still sobbing

 

“ Am sorry I let You down”

 

“Am sorry I couldn’t make it work”

 

“Am sorry I wasn’t the best version of myself” Isak replied Shhh than he came closer to his ears and said “Don’t Ever Appologize for being you”

 

Than he placed one of his hand on Even’s chin and titled his head upwards to get him to stare into his eyes, but Even felt ashamed to get his eyes to look into his lovers eyes, isak 

 

used his fingers to caress his boyfriend’s chin and said in a very low tone with his face few inches away from Even’s face

 

“When I said I didn’t want to keep mentally ill people away from me , I was talking about my mother”

 

Than he paused for a few moment to put his thoughts in words that won’t further hurt the one infront of him that he cherished so much 

 

“Because She didn’t think that, me being into boys was kool,” than he took a deep breath

 

“and I liked you so much at the time when you asked me what my parents would think about it , I knew my mum might give you a hard time because she doesn’t support same 

sex couples”

 

than he took a few more deep breaths and he said “Am not leaving you, no matter what your going through”

 

Even slowly raised his gaze to meet his lovers eyes there was dried up tears on either sides of his face.

 

Isak proceeded “Am going to be with you through the good days”

 

than he kissed his right cheek

 

“Am going to be with you through the bad days”

 

than he kissed his left cheek

 

“Through the ugly times and through the hard times am going to be here”

 

He raised his other hand and used both his pals to hold his face firm to face his face than he said 

 

“I don’t care what Sonja says , am not leaving you”

“I love you and you love me and that’s all that matters”

 

“Everything else that comes after that we are going to figure out”

“Together”

 

“Because we are in it together”

 

Than he kissed him lightly on his lips, than he hugged him so tight as if if he let go he was going to disappear into thin air.

 

Even replied still in the tight embrace of his boyfriend 

“Thank you “

Than he broke the hug, and nuzzled his head so close to Isak’s face that their nose was touching 

“I don’t want to loose you”

 

Isak replied nuzzling his nose into Evne’s nose 

“Am not going anywhere no matter what”

 

Even used his fingers to you rub the tip of Isak’s lips than he said

“I may not be completely ok but am sure of one thing”

He took a deep breath and starred into his lover’s eyes and said 

“but am sure that I love the way you make me feel, and that’s what keeps me going"

 

“ I don’t know what ill do if I loosed you"

 

Isak replied

“ You won’t loose me” 

than he kissed the tip of his fingers

“Am yours “

Than he kissed his fingers slowly and said

 

“ and You are mine “

 

Than their eyes locked into each other’s gaze, and they found comfort in their eyes, than they leaned in for a slow kiss they took their time to kiss their lips than they broke the 

kiss, they were still weak from the kiss so they kept their heads nuzzled together and nuzzled their nose together,

 

Than Even said “I love you”

Isak replied

“ I know” 

than touched his lips lightly and replied

“ I love you too” 

than he gave him a light kiss than he whispered with his lips less than a breath away “This time let me save you”

 

Isak got up and gave Even a hand so he could get up than Even held Isak’s middle and Isak wheeled his bike on the other side of him , Even kissed the middle of Isak’s hair , Isak’ 

leaned closer to his side to close the gap between them and they were walking in sync. 

Isak knew the feelings he has for Even was much stronger, and he knew if Even was in some facing any kind of trouble he wasn’t ready to let him sink, on his own, he was going to 

 

do what ever it takes to help him. Than said

“ I don’t know what I would do without you”

Isak replied 

“ In every universe we are together so technically where always gona be together no matter which universe” 

 

Even smirked slightly, he knew Isak was genuinely going to be there for him, which made him feel a bit of relief and shed some of the fasade he thought he needed to put up to 

 

keep Isak from finding out about his mental instability, he held Isak tighter as they walked as a form of appreciation.

Isak felt closer to Even because he allowed him to see a part of him a few people knew, 

 

He never knew he had it in him to be a support system to someone he felt was a part of him, and he knew the precious one next to him was his, and he was not going to let go of 

the feelings for him,

He was ready to do what ever it takes to help Even through his mental illness.

 

at this point they both knew things might get hard but they were ready to face it together because there love was greater than anything in the world that they could ever face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading If you like it leave a Kudos or a comment


End file.
